kennethsvanoldstarwarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kim (given name)
Kim is a male or female given name. It is also used as a diminutive or nickname for Kimberly, Kimberley, Kimball, Kimiko and Joakim. A notable use of the name was the fictional street urchin Kimball O'Hara in Rudyard Kipling's book Kim. From the early 1900s till the 1960s the name Kim was used in English-speaking countries mostly for boys because of the popularity of this book. Girls were seldom given the name until the 1960s, but it has since become more common for them than for males. In the early Soviet coinage of given names, the acronym КИМ for the Young Communist International led to Ким (transliterated as Kim) as a given name. People with this name edit] Sports *Kimothy "Kim" Batiste, American baseball player *Kim Bokamper, American football player *Kim Buker, Canadian field hockey player *Kim Clijsters, Belgian tennis player *Kim Gevaert, Belgian sprint athlete *Kim Grant (footballer), Ghanaian former footballer *Kim Grant (tennis), South African tennis player *Kim Hagger, English track and field athlete *Kim Johnsson, Swedish professional ice hockey defenceman *Kim Källström, Swedish footballer *Kim Rhode, skeet shooter *KIM, Rally Driver *Kim Warwick, Australian former tennis player *Kim (Carlos Henrique Dias), Brazilian footballer edit] Politics *Kim Beazley, Australian politician, son of Kim Edward Beazley *Kim Edward Beazley, Australian politician *Kim Campbell, first and only (to date) female Canadian Prime Minister edit] Artists *Lil' Kim, singer *Kim Appleby, British singer *Kim Basinger, actress *Kim Carnes, singer *Kim Cascone, electronic music composer *Kim Cattrall, actress *Kim Chiu, teen actress in the Philippines *Kim Deal, musician *Kim Deitch, comic book artist *Kim Fields, actress *Kim Gordon, musician *Kim Ljung, musician *Kim Mitchell, musician and radio personality *Kim Moyes, Australian musician *Kim Novak, actress *Kim Petersen, also known as King Diamond, singer *Kim Petras, German singer *Kim Thayil, lead guitarist for Soundgarden *Kim Wilde, singer *Kim Wyatt, singer and dancer *Kim Zolciak, American singer and reality star from The Real Housewives of Atlanta edit] Other people *Kim Jones (disambiguation), any of several people *Kim Kardashian, American personality *Kim Komando, American talk-radio program host *Kim Peek (1951-2009), American savant *Kim Philby, British spy and defector to the Soviet Union. He was said to have derived his nickname from the book Kim *Kim, a Jaredite king in the Book of Mormon *Kim Stolz, American fashion model, television personality *Kim Mathers, wife of Eminem, subject of song "Kim" from The Marshall Mathers LP edit] Fictional characters *Kim (Kimball O'Hara), main character of **''Kim'' (novel), novel by Rudyard Kipling **''Kim'' (film), film by MGM starring Errol Flynn **''Kim'' (TV film), 1984 British made-for-television film by London Films *Kim Possible (character), teenage crime fighter heroine **''Kim Possible, animated television series *Kim in the 1970s Danish coming-of-age film ''You Are Not Alone, played by Peter Bjerg *Invader Kim, an Irken invader from the show Invader Zim *Kim Bauer in the TV series 24 *Kim Chin (disambiguation), multiple people *Kim Craig in the Australian sitcom Kath & Kim *Kim Day-Fattibene in the American version of Kath & Kim *Kimberly Hart in the Power Rangers franchise, portrayed by Amy Jo Johnson *Kim Kelly in the television series Freaks and Geeks, played by Busy Phillips *[[Dresden Codak|Kimiko Ross in webcomic Dresden Codak]] *Kim Tate in the hit British soap opera Emmerdale *Kimberly Wallace in the movie My Best Friend's Wedding, played by Cameron Diaz edit] See also *Kim (surname) *Kim (Korean name) *Kim (disambiguation) (other meanings) Category:Name